


write our names in the sky.

by carrotstix



Series: starlight. [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Is Still Out Here Being A Big Sister, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotstix/pseuds/carrotstix
Summary: "Barry hears them before he sees them.'Well, she’s my friend,' a voice, Alex’s, echoes from around the corner and back towards them. 'Is there an issue?'There’s a beat of silence that passes, and curious, Barry creeps a little closer. 'She’s Lex’s sister,' he hears, and he recognizes it as Clark, realizes with a sort of muted shock that they’re talking about Lena. Arguing, actually, from the sound of it."or, Barry Allen and one scene from each of his years at Hogwarts, running parallel to ‘made of starlight’





	write our names in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my boy bartholomew allen's pov, y'all, i love him.  
> also, when I copied this over, the formatting came through weird. I did my best to correct it, but I may have missed a thing or two, sorry

  _first._

 Barry meets Winn before he even makes it onto the Platform.

 His parents notice him before he does, but then again, it’s a little hard to miss him. In the middle of the train station, there’s a short boy with mussed hair, draped in robes and gazing around like he’s lost.

 His father makes his way over. “Are you looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters?” He asks. The boy, still looking a little bewildered nods.

 “Um, yeah,” he replies.

 Barry’s father smiles. “It’s your first year at Hogwarts?” He questions, earning another nod. “It’s my son’s, too. I’m Henry, this is my wife Nora, and our son, Barry.”

 The boy’s mother reaches out to shake her hand, introducing herself and her son, Winn. He’s a good few inches shorter than Barry, and from the way he’s shifting where he stands.

 “Your parents are muggles?” Barry asks, their parents talking beside them, and the other boy tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed.

 “Muggles?”

 “People without powers,” the taller of the two explains.

 Winn pauses. “Uh, my dad was a wizard,” he says, and the way he shuffles his feet tells Barry not to ask.

 “Anyway,” Barry’s father interrupts, before launching into an explanation of exactly how one finds himself on Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Winn’s eyes nearly bug out of his head when Henry tells him that he’ll be running through the wall, but really, how surprised can he be, considering he’s part of a world that uses and runs on magic?.

 Winn’s eyes, already impossibly wide, get even bigger when Henry demonstrates, running straight into the pillar and disappearing inside of it, almost as if he was never there.

 “C’mon, it’s easy,” Barry promises, grabbing his luggage cart and flashing Winn a small grin before taking off through the wall. He comes through on the other side to a mass of teenagers wearing black robes, and he finds himself a little awed, because as often as he’s heard his father talk about it, but there’s something exhilarating about being able to do it himself.

 After maybe half a minute, Winn comes through, pushing his own cart. Somehow, he looks even more wild than before, his eyes bigger and his hair messier.

 “Are you okay?” Barry asks.

 “Yeah, yeah,” Winn replies, and although he still looks a little overwhelmed, there’s a smile starting to take over his face. “It’s just- that was cool.”

 “Well, welcome to the wizarding world,” Barry tells him, gesturing to the train behind him. “You’re gonna see a lot more cool stuff here.”

 “Yeah?”

 “Yeah,” Barry says. “Just stay with me, I’ll show you.”

 

 

_second._

 Barry hears them before he sees them.

 “Well, she’s my friend,” a voice, Alex’s, echoes from around the corner and back towards them. “Is there an issue?”

 There’s a beat of silence that passes, and curious, Barry creeps a little closer.. “She’s Lex’s sister,” he hears, and he recognizes it as Clark, realizes with a sort of muted shock that they’re talking about Lena. Arguing, actually, from the sound of it.

 “Yeah, his sister,” she snaps, angrier than Barry can ever remember hearing her. “Not him.”

 “I’m just saying-”

 “Saying what?”

 Clark makes an excuse, but he quickly follows it with a mistake by bringing Kara into it. Barry pops his head around the corner to see Alex all but shaking as she starts to tear into him.

 “You are all Kara has left of her family,” Alex spits, her voice raising. “She talks about you like you hung the stars in the sky. She looks up to you, and you barely act like she exists sometimes! She was so excited to go to Hogwarts, and part of it was because she was excited to see you! To spend time with you! This is the first time you’ve sat with her at meal, and it’s her second year already!”

 Barry just stares at her, wide-eyed, as she tells Clark to leave Lena alone before she turns and strides away, hands still clenched into fists at her side. Clark makes no move to say anything else or stop her, and after a long moment, Barry snaps out of his frozen state and jogs after Alex, shoving past Clark without apologizing or sparing him a glance.

 “Leave me alone, Clark,” Alex grits, and Barry picks up the pace to fall into step beside her.

 “It’s just me,” he replies, and some of the anger in her face dissipates when she looks over at him.

 “Did you see that?” She asks, and he nods.

 “I did.”

 “You can’t tell Kara,” Alex tells him. “She adores Clark, he’s all she has left of her birth family, even if he doesn’t seem to care all that much. This would… it would crush her.”

 “I won’t tell,” he assures her. “I think- I think it was really great, the way you stood up to him about Lena.”

 She raises an eyebrow at him, and he rushes to continue. “It’s just… she doesn’t really have a lot,” he adds. “Family wise, you know? She doesn’t talk about it, but she doesn’t seem to care for her mother, and Lex… well, you know.”

 “I do know,” Alex confirms. “I was there.”

 Barry stops in the middle of the hallway, staring at her. “What?”

 “I was there,” Alex admits, soft, her own feet coming to a standstill beside him. “When Clark fought Lex, I was trapped in the Great Hall with Lucy and James, and James tried to intervene, and Lex shot him with a Crucius curse. He just dropped to the ground, shaking and crying out until it was over and he froze up from the shock to his system.”

 “Oh.”

 “If James can sit beside Lena at meals, smile at her, _trust her,_ then Clark has no room to say anything,” Alex finishes.

 (Barry decides he is very well inclined to agree with that particular sentiment.)

 

 

_third._

 Barry’s favorite class, by far, is Care of Magical Creatures. The Gamekeeper was a tall, hulking man with a long, greying beard, but he laughed easily and had kind eyes.

 Kara and Lena were in the same period as him, too, which only made it better. Sure, in the winter, they had to huddle together on the early Wednesday mornings they spent studying magical creatures, but it was worth it when he got to spend time outside with two of best friends and some of the most fascinating animals known to the wizarding world.

 (Well, okay, there was a lot of cooler animals than the ones they got to see in school. Personally, Barry likes dragons, all the various breeds. He remembers curling up in his bed with his mother, falling asleep to the lilt of her voice as she read to him about different kinds of dragons.

 One of the biggest reasons he took the class in the first place was the rumor that the Gamekeeper was known to have had dragons on campus in secret from time to time, but that’s beside the point, anyway.)

 His favorite lesson in his third year is one of the periods they spend with the hippogriffs. It’s the first time they’re ever allowed to approach the creatures, after spending a week learning about them.

 A couple of other students go before him, with varying success. A Slytherin boy nearly gets his hand snapped up, barely managing to snatch it back before the creature bit down on it, earning himself a ripple of laughter from some of his classmates. One or two of the students are able to pet a hippogriff for a good ten seconds before the animal started to get annoyed and withdrew.

 When Barry was finally allowed a go, the Gamekeeper offered him a gruff pat on the back before nudging him forward. Careful to keep his movements measured and slow, he made his way over to the hippogriff, bowing once before offering his hand. After a couple of moments assessing him, he was apparently given the seal of approval, because in a move that surprised Barry and most of his class, the hippogriff took the last step towards him and pushed his beak into Barry’s outstretched hand.

 “He likes you,” Lena says, and he glances over his shoulder to see her smiling at him. Beside her, Kara is beaming at him, both her hands folded into a thumbs up gesture. He chuckles under his breath, low to avoid upsetting the hippogriff, who continues to push against his hand as he strokes the side of its head.

 “That he does,” the Gamekeeper agrees, sounding pleasantly surprised, and Barry spends the next couple of hours grinning like an idiot, long after he’s back inside the castle and sitting through a Potions lesson.

 

 

  _fourth._

 Barry has never really seen himself as the oblivious type. Not when you compare him to Kara, at least, so imagine his shock when it takes him more than a year to connect the way Lena looks at Kara to her dislike of Mike.

 The worst part of it might be that he doesn’t even realize it until they’re fighting over it. It happens sudden, because Lena’s there one day and not the next. Kara cycles through being upset, being irritated, and being worried.

 “What if she doesn’t come back?” She asks him one day, out of nowhere, when they’re curled up in the Hufflepuff common room writing letters.

 “Huh?”

 “What if she doesn’t come back?” Kara repeats.

 “You mean Lena?” He clarifies, and she nods, gnawing on her lower lip. “Of course she is. You two are Kara and Lena. It’ll work out and everything will be fine in no time, I promise.”

 “I mean, it was so stupid,” Kara says. “I can’t believe it was over a boy. I can’t believe she’s this mad over a boy, why is she so upset? It doesn’t make any sense, and she won’t tell me why!”

 Barry bites the inside of his cheek, because know that he knows, it seems so obvious. It doesn’t make it fair, or right, but he knows why, and even if it isn’t his secret to tell, something about keeping it from Kara makes his stomach turn.

 “I guess,” Kara huffs, abandoning her parchment on the coffee table and sinking back into the couch. “It’s just… it’s not fair, you know? Lena’s supposed to be my best friend, but now she won’t talk to me, and she skipped our Care of Magical Creatures class and it’s just- I don’t understand why she’s so upset, but I can’t even ask her, because she’s avoiding everyone. She didn’t even come to my Quidditch match!.”

 “I’m sorry, Kara,” he murmurs, reaching out to lay a hand on her shoulder, because sympathy is all he has to offer her. She leans into the touch with a sad sounding sigh.

 “It’s not fair,” she repeats, sounding more resigned than angry.

 “I know.”

 (Less than six hours later, Barry’s chasing after Lena and confronting her about it in an empty hallway. Lena starting shouting at him the second she’s angry, her hands curled into fists and her face twisted into a scowl, and she says his name like it’s a curse.

 He keeps his voice quiet and even when he replies, and the second he sees realization flash across her face, he turns and walks away before she can say anything else.)

 

 

_fifth._

 In all seven years that he spends at Hogwarts, Barry only gets into one fight.

 He doesn’t even mean to, really. He’s walking back to the Hufflepuff dorms after his Muggle Studies class, cutting through the courtyard by the central tower when he stumbles upon it. There, he finds Tony Woodward, another fifth year, holding a much smaller boy in Ravenclaw robes against a wall. Their faces are inches apart, and the Ravenclaw looks like he’s doing his best to lean away from Tony’s sneering face, but there’s nowhere for him to go when he’s dangling at least a foot off the ground.

 Barry can’t really stop himself from jumping in. “Tony, put him down!” He shouts.

 Tony turns around, and his face twists, a mix of agitation and amusement. “Bugger off, Allen.”

 For a moment, Barry says nothing, and Tony turns back to his prey. The moment the other boy isn’t looking at him anymore, Barry reaches for his wand, pointing it at Tony’s hand.

_“Relashio!”_

 The jinx from Barry’s wand hits right on it’s target, and the Ravenclaw boy falls to the ground as Tony’s grip is loosened. Snarling, the Slytherin turns around, fists curling.

 “Merlin, Allen, you’re so _annoying,”_ he spits, raising his own wand. " _Levicorpus!”_

 Barry just manages to block the spell, the force of which causes him to stumble. Still on his feet, however, he aims for Tony again, shouting out a Sponge Knees Curse. It hits Tony on his thigh, and right away, the older boy begins to shake as his knees go soft. His eyes go wide, and he tries to force his arm steady enough to cast a spell, but instead he continues to stagger. Barry takes the opportunity to follow it up with a Knockback jinx on Tony, who falls onto the ground in a heap.

 “Thanks man.”

 Startled, Barry turns to see that the small Ravenclaw’s managed to make his way over to his side. “Uh, no problem,” he replies, brow furrowed. He’s so distracted that he misses Tony shifting on his side, wand in hand, until he hears a curse being shouted. There’s a sort of stinging feeling that covers his whole body, and with a belated sense of recognition, he notices the small spikes erupting from his skin.

_A Sea Urchin Curse? Really?_

 He tries to grab his wand to reply in kind, but he can’t close his hand all the way around it without the spikes on his palm digging into his flesh, making it impossible to get a good grip. He’s still trying when Professor M’orzz comes storming out into the courtyard, her own wand held up. “Enough!”

 Barry gets dragged into the medical wing and sat up on a bed while the nurse works on treating him with a jinx reversal potion.

 Winn and Maggie end up being the first of his friends to arrive, and the second they seem him, Maggie bursts into hysterical laughter, doubled over at the waist with her hands on her knees. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, despite the fact that she hasn’t stopped giggling. “It’s just- I’ve never seen a Sea Urchin Jinx before and you… you look ridiculous!”

 “You do look weird,” he agrees.

 “Hey Barry,” Maggie asks, and she’s still grinning. “Do you think you’ll grow gills, next?”

 “Shut up, Sawyer,” he replies, but he smiles when she hands over a peace offering in the form of a napkin wrapped pastry from lunch.

 Besides, by the time Kara comes rushing into the medical wing, dragging Lena behind her, the spikes are almost completely gone, anyway.

 

 

_sixth._

 In the wake of Kara and Lena’s break-up, Barry drives him a little bit crazy trying to keep everyone together.

 Everyone ends up being Kara, mostly, but Winn, too. Kara spends the first two weeks moping over Lena’s absence, and Winn begins to push them all away, retracting in on himself instead of reaching out. For a little while, Barry feels like he’s witnessing the slow dissolve of his circle of friends, with Lena disappearing altogether, Winn following behind her, while Kara tries to act like she’s fine while everyone else around her pretends like they believe it.

 Eventually, though, things get better. Kara’s smiles get brighter, Winn starts to slide back into hanging out with them, and slowly but surely, their table becomes warm and lively. Lena’s still gone, of course, but things are okay.

 So by the time the holiday rolls around, Barry thinks he’s got everything under control. His friends are fine, his life is fine, and everyone’s got it together.

 So really, the last thing Barry is expecting to see on Christmas break is Lena, standing on his doorstep and holding her broom in her hand with big, wet eyes.

 He whispers her name, a little awestruck, and she starts to stammer, something about her mother and Kara, and she doesn’t stop until he’s reaching out to hug her. She curls against his chest, gripping his shirt in her hands as she continues to try and explain, but he rubs his hand up and down her back until she starts to calm down enough that he can tug her inside. She’s pliant in his arms, letting Barry nudge her onto the couch, allowing a blanket to be draped over her shoulders and a mug of cocoa to be pushed into her hands.

 That night, she falls asleep in his bed with red eyes, wearing one of his sweaters and curled beneath his comforter. He stays awake for nearly an hour after she’s conked out, glancing back and forth between the ceiling and the head of brown hair resting on his pillow.

 (There’s a part of him that’s afraid, just a little bit, that he’ll wake up and she’ll be gone, like she was never there in the first place. That she’ll leave in the middle of the night, or that the whole thing will have just been a dream.

 The next morning, however, he blinks awake to find Lena still sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly, and his heart feels warm.)

 

 

_seventh._

 “That girl is looking at you.”

 Barry blinks, but Leslie just gives him a smirk as they spin in another circle on the dance floor. When she jerks her head to the side, he glances over to see she’s right, that there’s a girl sat at a table in a pink dress watching him. They make eye contact, and she looks away, but a sly smile blooms over her lips when she looks back up to see he’s still staring at her.

 Leslie smacks him on the shoulder to get his attention, and he startles a little, because she put way more force into it than necessary, but she just laughs.

 “Are you going to keep dancing with me?” She asks. “Or are you going to go put on your big boy robes and go ask the pretty girl to hold your hand?”

" _Leslie!”_

 “Go!” She hisses, and she lets go of him to shove him over in the girl’s direction. He stumbles a little, all but tripping over himself, before he takes a breath and makes his way over to the table. Something a little like nerves rise in his stomach when he comes to a stop in front of her, and he clears his throat before introducing himself.

 “Um, hi,” he starts, which _wow, Barry, get it together!_ “I’m Barry.”

 “I’m Iris,” she replies, and he thinks he might be beaming like a completely doof right now, because this girl was pretty from across the room, but up close?  

 “Do you, uh, want to dance with me?” He asks, offering her his hand, and she smiles as she takes it, allowing him to help her onto her feet. He leads her onto the dance floor, making it a point to ignore how Leslie’s currently interrupting Lena and Kara to point out that he’s dancing with someone.

 Still, even Iris manages to notice. “Your friends are trying to get your attention,” she tells him, just as resting a hand on her waist. He looks over his shoulder to see Kara giving him a thumbs up, Lena laughing beside her while Leslie only shrugs, as if she were trying to feign innocence, but the cheshire grin she’s wearing says otherwise.

 “I’m sorry about them,” he apologizes, turning back to Iris, but she only smiles.

 “I think it’s cute,” she assures him. “That they’re trying to look out for you. Though it certainly doesn’t hurt your case that they also seem to approve.”

 He can feel the flush in his cheeks, and she laughs, ducking her head. When she looks back up, there’s a sparkle in her eyes, and Barry thinks he wants to know Iris a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe i’ve already started the series epilogue?? it’s emotional af, and i’m really emo about it.  
> also, i was so 100% certain that iris appeared in the ball scene in made of starlight, and when i realized she didn’t, i was so shook that i genuinely questioned my memory and state of mind in that moment  
> also i’ve lowkey only watched three episodes of the flash so i tried my hardest with iris but i don’t know her character that well. somehow, though, i still love her???? my fanboy brain is weird.  
> anyway, catch me at i-am-not-carrot.tumblr.com


End file.
